Crush Clingy: Elsword
by ChocoPieCheryl
Summary: When Aisha sees a chance to make the world book or mage records, she takes it by the throat. In order to get into the book she must make people fall permanently in love, but what happens when the spell is in complete chaos and ends up hitting all of the wrong people? Everyone x Everyone XD
1. Chapter 1

**Lol what can I say? I love making Raven and also Aisha fanfics.**

**Aisha Dimension Witch**

**Elsword Infinity Sword**

**Rena Night Watcher**

**Eve Code Battle Seraph**

**Chung Tactical Trooper**

**Raven Veteran Commander**

**Aisha's POV**

"Elsword, be my boyfriend!"

"Huh?"

"You heard me!"

"Again… Huh?"

I blushed and looked away, "Well it's just that we've been going on dates so much lately and I'm really starting to like you."

He looked at me and smiled, "Took you long enough to ask." He placed a hand on my head.

I looked up, "I-Is that a yes?"

"What do you think?" He grinned.

THREE WEEKS LATER

**Raven's POV**

Hmmm… Now that I've been able to jump up into the air with my missiles, I haven't been using my Shadow Step lately. I got ready for a run, might as well go for a run like old times.

**Aisha"s POV**

I was reading a book on a bench in the park when Ariel came up to me and asked for my help. This book was so irritating! It says there is this number one mage that knows how to control dragons ; I should be the one in this book!

"Aisha! I really need your help."

I looked up to her and closed the book smiling, "Sure! What is it Ariel?"

"Ummmm…" She had a deep red blush, I could tell this was either going to be an embarrassing issue, or a romance problem.

"Well you see… I've had this crush on this guy…" She slid the toe of one of her shoes across the ground with her arms folded behind her back. "And I really want him to like me… But I've heard that he's dating my sister. Do you know what I should do?"

"Leave it to me! I think I have a spell that'll help you!"

"W-Wait no! Th-That's not what I meant!" She chased after me as I ran to go find Lowe.

According to this book, there has been no mage EVER in history to make people fall in lover permanently. And I think I've figured out how to make just that happen!

I stopped and Ariel halted to a stop behind me, gasping for air. I pulled out a strand or Ariel's hair.

"Ouch! Aisha what was that for?"

"For my genius!" I tied the strand at the end of my staff and concentrated. There was Lowe!

"Wait Aisha!"

"What?" I said looking back at her with a kitty face. I REALLY wanted to try this. She looked away thinking.

(In background red arrow pointing: Angkor takes Ariel's strand of hair and replaces it with a purple strand of hair)

"Well… Never mind." She blushed.

"OKAY!" I said happy, "All I have to do is concentrate, here hold my hand." She took my hand a little bit unsurely.

I hummed, energy began to glow from the staff, it launched itself at Lowe!

**Raven's POV**

Oh hey there's Lowe. I might as well say hi. I Shadow stepped towards him.

"Hey L-"

**Aisha's POV**

I did it!- R-Raven?

"Oh my god! Raven! Are you okay?" I ran up to him, he was dead on the ground.

Lowe looked at us confused. "What's going on?"

"Ummm…"

"I-It's my fault!" Ariel slowly walked towards us. "I asked Aisha to…"

"Hurt Raven?"

"N-No! That's not it at all!" I said.

"The truth is… I asked Aisha to cast a love spell on you so you would fall in love with me." She clenched a fist to her chest.

Lowe was silent, but began to chuckle slightly. "Ariel, that's such an odd coincidence. I was just about to ask you on a date."

Ariel's face brightened, "R-Really?"

"Yeah… So… Will you go out on a date with me?" He smiled.

"Yes!" She said and they both walked away smiling and laughing together.

"Well at least they're together."

"Ughhh…" Raven groaned as he sat up rubbing at his head.

"Oh my gosh! Raven I am SOOOO sorry!"

"It's okay… But can you…" He paused.

"Can I?"

"Kiss it better?" He smiled seductively.

I blushed. W-why is Raven hitting on me? Wait… If he got hit by the blast wouldn't he be in love with Ariel? I looked back at the tip of my staff… Wait, who tied a strand of MY hair to this? I ripped it off and looked at it wide eyed. Oh no…


	2. Chapter 2

**BM Raven: Cheryl~ Make Raven in this story all lovey dovey and cute :D *cutesy aurora***

**Me: o.o Why?**

**BM: Because it's so cute :D *hugs a cat while sparkling***

**Me: Uhhh… Is BM supposed to act cute? **

**BM: In your mind yes~ Give me a hug :3 Barney needs a hug :D *puts on a barney head***

**Me: … … … … … … … …Eh? **

**BM: *hugs Cheryl with a cutesy aurora still* :D **

**Me: *blinks* I don't think BM is supposed to act this cute… *trying to type a fanfiction here* Wow… *sees a pic of Night watcher Rena* I didn't know Rena's chest could get any bigger… x_x **

**Elsword: WS- big GA- bigger NW- Biggest… XD**

**RF Raven: Yep…**

**Me: Hmmm… *looking suspiciously* RF you like that don't you? **

**RF: ….**

**Elsword: XD skirt flipping hand. (In the manga RF flips EMs skirt if you didn't know XD) **

**Me: ANSWER ME D: What kind of girl are you interested in? Is it true that you like the slutty type? O_o **

**Aisha: I think BM and VC are the innocent ones, RF is the pervy one. Well that's what people think anyways xD **

**Me: ANSWER ME RF T.T HAVE I THOUGHT ABOUT YOU ALL WRONG? **

**RF: …. No o.o **

**Me: BM *hugs and cries into BM's jacket* You're my new favorite T.T **

**BM: *pats Cheryl's back* it's okay, it's okay. **

**Me: C'mon new bestie let's go for a walk :D **

**RF: … BM! *ANGRY* **

"Uhhh… Raven are you okay?"

"Just seeing you wonderful face makes me better than okay; it's like I'm in heaven." He lay on his chest holding his head upright with his hands, elbows to the ground.

I ran right out of there leaving a trail of dust… This is weird… Raven shadow stepped after me.

"Are we playing tag?" He chimed lovingly.

That is not the Raven I know! I kept running and running until I bumped into someone, it was Elsword!

"Els!" I hid behind his back.

"Hey Aisha… What are you doing?"

"Uhhh…. Hiding from Raven…"

"Why?"

"I'd rather not say." I was sweating.

"Awww… Aisha, why do you want Elsword to protect you? I wanted to be the one to protect you." He sulked when he reached us.

Elsword looked from me to Raven.

"What's going on?"

"I just wanted to give Aisha a hug…"

The red head blinked… "Raven are you feeling okay?"

"With Aisha around of course I am! I'm better than okay! Please stop hiding from me Aisha!"

He circled around Elsword, I turned his body so that no matter how much Raven circled I would still be behind Elsword.

"Raven stop bugging Aisha."

"Are you her boyfriend?"

He blushed red, "Y-Yes!"

"Then I'll kill you." Raven smiled with an evil aurora as he took out his sword.

"Tck… You're challenging me?" Elsword was annoyed as he grabbed his sword as well.

"Wait don't fight you two!"

Their swords clanged against each other, was this seriously a battle over me? I can't think straight! I squeezed my eyes shut as I tried to think of something to do.

(in background: Angkor ties a red hair onto Aisha's staff)

"ENOUGH!" I screamed as I hit the both of them with my staff.

They fell down and got knocked out.

"Oh no what did I do?"

They woke up.

"Elsword… I love you." Raven sparkled.

"Raven… I'm sorry to say, but I'm already in love with someone."

"Who?" He asked worriedly.

"Myself." Elsword hugged himself.

WTF….

**Me: Raven was rejected XD **

** . . . .**

** Rena: I wonder what it would look like if Raven and Cheryl ever dated. **

** Aisha: That's not gonna happen but I'll daydream with you. :D**

** Elsword: Sure**

** Chung: Me too**

** Eve: It should be interesting. **

** Rena and Aisha: *daydreaming, Cheryl and Raven jumping in a field of flowers, Raven wearing a shirt saying I'm with stupid and me wearing a shirt that says I'm with him. Theres a puddle, Raven nukes it dry and Cheryl walks by giggling. Raven and Cheryl sharing a smoothie during a gang fight with a lot of gun shots in the background.***

** Rena and Aisha: *shivers* Uhhhh…**

** Elsword: *LMAO in the corner* **

** Chung and Eve: …**

** Raven: *comes in* What are you guys doing? **

** Me: I finished my Raven x aisha drawing! *runs in***

** Everyone: *silence***

** Me: Who died…? o.o **

** (XDDDD so random)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Elsword: Hey Cheryl, do you know why birds do their business on statues?**

**Me: no…. o_O neither do I care…**

**Elsword: C'mon you must know!**

**Me: Why do you care? o.o**

**Elsword: I've always wondered what birds are thinking… **

**Me: *shrugs* I think it's their way of pointing their middle fingers at us XD 'screw you humans cutting down our forests! TAKE THIS!'**

**Elsword: XD and why do dogs do their business near fire- **

**Me: OKAY! ENOUGH WITH THE AWKWARD QUESTIONS! **

**Elsword: I thought you said you studied weirdology D: **

**Me: I do, I think I graduated like ten times xD **

**. . . . .**

I screamed, WHAT THE HELL! WHY'D THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN!?

Raven and Elsword stared at me, tears filled Raven's eyes. "Aisha I still love you… Please don't leave me." Raven sobbed.

"Well I guess I should leave you two love birds alone. Now if you don't mind I'll be taking myself out on a date." He huffed as he stood up and walked away holding his hands as though he were holding someone else's hand. "Aisha we're through! I found someone else so much better than you!"

_"YOU'RE LEAVING ME FOR YOURSELF? YOU ASS HOLE!" _

"NO! ELSWORD DON'T LEAVE ME FOR THAT LOSER!" Raven yelled.

"Uhhh… Raven calm down."

"Come here Aisha~" Raven smiled and went in for a glomp, he caught me in a tight grip. Hey there's Rena!

"RENA!~ A LITTLE HELP OVER HERE!" I yelled.

Rena ran over, "Hey… Aisha… Raven… What're you two doing?"

"Rena it's terrible! I cast this spell on Raven and now he's in love with me! He's so clingy!" I cried.

Rena tried prying him off, but he stuck on like glue.

"Uhhh… I'm not really sure what to do. How did this happen?"

"I cast this spell with my staff, then I hit him with the staff and he fell in love with Elsword… Oh yeah it had to do with this hair." I pulled off Elsword's strand of hair.

"Here let me see." Rena took my staff.

"Are you going to help?" I clawed at the ground as Raven snuggled me.

"So what was the spell that you used?" She continued examining it.

I continued clawing moving bit by bit.

"Awahhh… Don't run away my little princess." Raven continued holding on purring like a cat.

"JUST HELP ME RENA PLEASE!" I cried with a DX face.

"Fine fine." Rena continued to pry at Raven. She fell down. "Gahh! My hair!" Her hair was tangled to my staff!

"Rena! Don't… move."

"Huh?"

Too late, she yanked the staff out causing it to smack Raven in the head, his hair got tangled too!

"Oh my god! Raven I am SO sorry!" She yanked it out causing it to smack HER in the face and knock her out.

Oh god…

They woke up.

"Rena please date me!"

"Yes Raven… I love you!"

"Will you marry me?"

"YES!"

"I love you so much… Will you bare five MORE of my children?" (record scratch)

"Wait… five MORE?"

"I did have five children with Seris, but they died trying to rescue me. Oh well that doesn't matter anymore." He sparkled smiling.

Rena smacked him in the face, "WHAT DID I EVER SEE IN YOU? YOU JERK FACE!" She stomped away.

So that's how you break the spell :D

**Me: XD Raven was rejected. **

** Raven: I have kids? O_o**

** Me: Maybe .w. Maybe I'm your child .w. You ARE my FATHER! MUHAHAHAHAHA~ **

** Raven: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO~ *Dark Vader style* **


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Does someone challenge me? You dare say you're more random then I am? HEHEHEHEHEEEE! WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT KIYOSAMA :3 MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA~! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A POKEMON DUEL! XD *Points at kiyo* **

"Oh my god look at that babe…." Elsword said as he drooled in wonder with him elbows on the table, hands resting his chin.

At the moment me equals O.o

"All that redness, that shiny red hair, and those highlights on her fair red hair. And ohhhh~ the shine to her brilliant white skin…" He drooled, "The perfect body curve and those wonderful patterns so brilliantly portrayed…. That luscious tender hand, dazzling with fine jewels. And ohhhh~ look at that OHHHH OHHHH~~~!"

"ELSWORD THAT'S YOUR SWORD!" *record scratch*

"Say what you must! But we will never separate!" He hugged his sword tightly while sparkling.

Yeah okay… SO I may have left out some parts. Rena is mad at me for making her fall in love with Raven, BY MISTAKE of course. And she's mad at Raven for liking her even though he's had…..KIDS!? I had finally managed to escape Raven's powerful glomp (And now he's hunting me down) And I eventually ran into Elsword…. I have no idea how this happened….

Allegro was playing the violin as Elsword sat dressed up in a tux with his sword in a…. dress? They…. Well HE and IT sat at a table staring at each other.

"Why am I doing this again?" Allegro asked.

I shook my head, "Today has been one weird day so this is normal to me." I sighed.

I heard footsteps approach and I looked back, there was Echo! Maybe SHE could help. "Hey Echo!"

"Huh? Oh hi Aisha!" She waved, she was holding a box in her hands. "Delivery for Mr. Allegro."

"Oh, it's finally here!" he clapped happily.

"What is?" I looked at them.

"Just some potions…" He blushed and looked away.

I scooted in that instant.

"Whoa! Where'd you-?"

I poked his chest, "Soooo~ Who's it for?"

"W-What are you talking about? It's for me of course." He blushed even deeper.

My staff flashed in a second, blasting Allegro and Echo out of NOWHERE! They fell down, knocked out.

"Oh my god! Are you two okay? I have NO idea where that came from!"

Allegro sat up rubbing his head. "Ow… Well I'm okay, as long as Echo is." He smiled and looked at her.

Echo sat up and sparkled, "Allegro~"

"NO WAY IS THIS HAPPENING!" I rushed out of there, saw Raven, and ran back inside, slamming the door behind my back with wide eyes and gasping for breath.

"I didn't even have a hair sample!" I looked at my staff.

The door was pounded on at the other side. "Aisha! Open up! I need a hug!" Raven whined.

Don't say anything!

"Don't come in! Can't you tell that we're having a very precious moment!" Elsword was…. MAKING OUT WITH HIS SWORD? Moaning and groaning. O.o

I could hear Raven's angered breathing. "NO RAVEN! DON'T-" In a second the building exploded.

We were all burnt to a crisp, I blinked. Raven sighed a breath of relief. "I don't know why, but right now I feel like dating a pong."

WTF….

**Me: XD Elsword x Sword and Raven x Pong equals WIN! XD! Who would get more votes though? O.o**

**Elsword and Raven: Pffft… Isn't it obvious? **

**Elsword: Me x sword  
Raven: Me x Pong…**

**Elsword: *cold glare* ME X SWORD**

**Raven: *Angry aurora* NO, ME X PONG**

**Elsword: ME X SWORD**

**Raven: ME X PONG**

**Elsword: SWORD**

**Raven: PONG!**

**ELSWORD: SWORD!  
RAVEN: PONG!**

**Everyone: *can't believe their having a fight over that XD* **


End file.
